brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Babies/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, Where do babies really come from? I'm confused. Drew (Atlanta). Hmm. Moby throws an egg at Tim and hits him in the face. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Thanks a lot, Moby. All right, I guess we'll start with eggs. All humans begin life as a single fertilized egg. Women have egg cells in their ovaries. An image shows an egg cell in an ovary. TIM: Ovaries are a part of the female reproductive system. An image shows the location of a woman's reproductive system, below her stomach. TIM: These eggs are released about once a month, usually a couple of weeks before a woman has her period. An animation shows an egg released from a woman's ovary. TIM: Sperm cells are released from the penis during sexual intercourse. An animation shows released sperm cells. TIM: The penis and testicles are the male reproductive organs. An image shows the location of a man's reproductive organs, below his stomach. TIM: A woman gets pregnant when one of her egg cells is fertilized by a male sperm cell. That means that the egg cell and sperm cell have joined together to make a whole new cell. An animation shows the process Tim describes. TIM:What happens next is kind of strange. The fertilized egg divides into two cells, then four cells, then eight cells, and so on. It becomes a little cluster. An animation shows a fertilized egg cell dividing into multiple cells. TIM: This cluster travels through the woman's reproductive system. It passes through the fallopian tubes in a chamber called the uterus. An animation shows the cell cluster traveling through a woman's reproductive organs. TIM: This cluster of cells plants itself in the lining of the uterus. The outer layer of cells forms a covering called the placenta, and the inner layer becomes the embryo. An animation shows how the placenta and embryo are formed. TIM: This is where the waiting starts. An animation shows a stop watch. TIM: After eight weeks, the embryo begins to grow organs. Now it's called a fetus. An image shows a fetus. TIM: Somewhere around three months of pregnancy, the fetus will be big enough that a mother's tummy starts to stick out. An image shows a pregnant woman's stomach. The shirt she's wearing says, "bun in the oven." TIM: But it takes about nine months of growth for that fetus to be ready to leave the mother's body. During these nine months, the fetus floats around in a protective housing called the amniotic sac and lives off of nutrients from the mother's body. The umbilical cord connects the fetus to the placenta that we talked about earlier. Nutrients travel from the mother to the fetus through this cord. An image shows a fetus floating in a fluid. A cord is attached to the fetus. TIM: When the baby is finally born, the umbilical cord will be cut, so the baby can live on its own. An animation shows the cord being cut. TIM: Your belly button is what's left of your umbilical cord. An image shows a belly button. MOBY: Beep. TIM: What are you talking about? Robots can't give birth. Oh, ahem. Cassie and Rita have been getting lots of questions about pregnancy. They asked me to mention that you can't generally get pregnant without having sexual intercourse. There's no chance of becoming pregnant from a swimming pool or by kissing or whatever. Phew. Huh? Moby cradles a wrapped bundle. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Is that a baby? MOBY: Beep. TIM: Uhhh. A toaster is inside of the wrapped bundle. TIM: Beep. Toast pops out of the toaster. TIM: Oh. Cute. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Health Transcripts